


Counselor, Co-Counselors

by maliayukimura



Series: Allison Argent Rarepair Week 2016 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Co-workers, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Hatred, Nicknames, Pre-Relationship, Rivalry, Swimming, getting under each other's skin, sort of, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Jackson butt heads as the camp counselors and co-heads of the athletic division of Camp Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counselor, Co-Counselors

Allison has been working as a counselor at Camp Hale for years now.  The pay was decent for such a simple summer gig, most of her friends were other counselors, and the kids were great – what’s not to like about it?

There is one teensy small problem with Camp Hale and his name is Jackson Whittemore. He was the latest hire at Camp Hale, and he was so obnoxious. He thought he could do whatever he wanted because he had a winning smile and great hair and an amazing complex, and Allison couldn’t stand him.

To make matters worse, he was part of the athletics division of the camp with Allison, which meant spending so much time with him. All of the planning meetings over the year to make sure that the camp session went off without a hitch were spent bickering with each other.

Who did he think he was that he could walk into the meeting as if he was the head counselor? Allison worked hard to get put in charge of the athletics division and she wasn’t going to let some nobody take it from her. And yet, here he was, saying that no one from this century actually likes archery and that they should replace archery with more team sports, like lacrosse.

Allison could believe her eyes. How on earth could anyone be so full of himself? Archery was the most popular activity at Camp Hale and she took personal offense to his comment because she was a national ranked archer on the shortlist for the Olympics. Besides, none of the campers wanted to play lacrosse; they tried introducing it a few years ago and the campers complained and asked to either go play soccer with Counselor Hayden or do archery with Allison.

But of course, thanks to Jackson’s perfect everything, he convinces Laura Hale, the head of the camp, to make him co-head of the athletics division with Allison. That boy was pig-headed and stubborn when it came to his ideas but so was Allison, so they constantly butted heads when it came to planning out the activities of the week for the campers. Jackson wanted lacrosse; Allison wanted archery.

Unfortunately with their fighting and arguing, came the stupid nicknames that Jackson would call her. He knew they got on Allison’ nerves and that was the whole reason why he called her them. Each nickname was worse than the last. Katniss, Artemis, Robin Hood, Hawkeye, Bullseye, Legolas, Huntress, Cupid.

It wasn’t until one scorching hot day at camp did the two of them finally see eye to eye.

“What are we going to do?” Allison asked, fanning herself. “It too hot to have the kids do anything to physical.”

“I don’t know,” Jackson whined. “It’s too hot to do anything. All I want to do is jump in the lake to cool down.”

An idea just struck her. “This may be the only time I ever say this, and I mean ever, but Jackson, you’re a genius,” Allison exclaimed.

“Well I know I’m a genius,” Jackson bragged. “But why am I a genius this time?”

“The lake!” Allison said. When she saw Jackson’s confused look, she elaborated, “We can have the kids go swimming for the activity of the day.”

“That means we can go swimming and cool off too,” Jackson said, putting the pieces together.

Allison grinned widely and nodded. “Yes!”

“God, I could kiss you right now,” Jackson said, so happy that they actually agreed on something for once.

“Please don’t,” Allison grimaced. “You go make an announcement to the kids, I’ll gather up some counselors to be lifeguards.”

And with that the two of them were off gathering up people and getting everyone ready to go swimming. Overall it was a huge success. Everyone enjoyed a nice cool dip in the water.

The best part was that Allison and Jackson didn’t fight once that day. Dare it be said, they were slowly becoming friends. Maybe the planning and execute of next year’s camp session won’t be as bad with Allison and Jackson’s new-found understanding and friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Favorite Heterosexual Ship  
> For my Summer Camp AU square on my Teen Wolf Bingo card.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
